1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video displays; and particularly to a video display being used in a car.
2. Description of Related Art
Video displays such as for GPS navigation, etc., are becoming very popular for use in cars. However, ambient light may be reflected from the screen onto the driver's eyes, which may disturb the driver's line of sight and thus create a road hazard. Also dust particles may accumulate on the screen and obscure the contents being displayed on the screen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.